On dit que c'est ton anniversaire
by Aliseth
Summary: [Traduction de la fic "They Say It's Your Birthday" par T'Key'la] C'est l'anniversaire de Danny et Steve a un cadeau vraiment particulier pour lui. PWP pur et simple. OS Slash McDanno.


_Une petite traduction de l'OS de T'Key'la qui m'a donné son autorisation ;) Je tiens à la remercier une fois de plus. J'ai trouvé ce petit PWP très drôle et je voulais le faire partager. Donc merci à la miss qui nous vient d'USA :D _

_Ma vilaine muse n'a pas l'air d'apprécier le McDanno, du coup: je sèche, je sèche ... alors j'ai décidé de me remettre à la traduction, histoire de bosser un peu mon anglais (négligé à cause de mes études d'espagnol :s)_

_Doublement merci à T'Key'la pour me faire travailler, héhé ;D_

_oooOooo_

**Disclaimer:** Toute la franchise d'Hawaii 5-0 ne m'appartient pas (ça c'est pas drôle, faut voir ce que j'en ferais sinon :p). Et cette fic non plus ne m'appartient pas.

**Auteur:** T'Key'la (présente sur ffnet)

**Titre original: **"They Say It's Your Birthday."

**Saison: **Aucune.

**Pairing: **Slash McDanno

**Rating: **M

**Résumé: **C'est l'anniversaire de Danny et Steve a un cadeau vraiment particulier pour lui. PWP, pur et simple, lemon.

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira autant qu'à moi ;)_

* * *

°°o°° **On dit que c'est ton anniversaire** °°o°°

* * *

Danny se réveilla dans les bras de Steve qui s'enroulaient étroitement autour de lui, tels les tentacules d'une pieuvre. Il voulait se plaindre d'être réveillé à une heure aussi impossible mais alors que les rayons du soleil pénétraient à flot la chambre, il se fit la réflexion que l'heure matinale n'était pas si terrible.

« Y a quelque chose que j'peux faire pour toi ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

Il aurait sonné bien plus grognon si Steve n'avait pas entrepris d'embrasser chaque tâche de rousseur sur ses épaules et son dos. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il essayait … L'opération-Bisou prenait toujours une fin prématurée lorsque des activités plus intéressantes prenaient le pas sur cette mission.

« Tu peux te réveiller, finalement … » Fit Steve, la voix équitablement remplie d'humour et d'amour.

« Mmh … » Marmonna Danny, prétendant considérer l'idée.

« J'vais faire pancakes. » Promit le SEAL, retournant aux tâches de rousseur du blond.

Il remua légèrement, sa ferme érection tentant Danny sur le flanc.

« J'ai bien l'impression que les pancakes vont devoir attendre. » Sourit le blond, roulant sur le côté pour gratifier Steve de son sourire.

« Ça marche pour moi. » Assura le brun, attrapant la main de son compagnon.

Il déposa un baiser sur la paume avant de la placer tout contre les muscles saillants de son estomac, la Guidant de plus en plus bas.

Danny repoussa les couvertures, souriant à ce qu'il découvrit. « C'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire ? » Demanda-t-il, admirant le ruban d'un parfait bleu-marine autour de la virilité fièrement dressée de Steve.

« L'un d'entre eux … » Souffla-il à l'oreille de Danny.

« "L'un d'entre eux", hu ? » Répeta le blond, caressant l'érection de son compagnon et raffermit la prise un peu plus. J'adore ce cadeau.

« Savais que ça te plairait … Tu veux le déballer ? »

« Je pense que j'vais attendre d'avoir des pancakes. » Envoya le blond, provoquant un froncement de sourcil du brun.

C'était une expression familière, celle qui reflétait la confusion et l'incertitude, comme si Steve avait raté sa leçon sur les interactions humaines de par trop de temps à sauver le monde de graves nuisances.

« Je plaisante, crétin. » Dit Danny avec un éclat de rire.

Cela entraina chez Steve un sourire qui lui monta jusqu'aux yeux, le large sourire sincère qu'il ne réservait qu'à Danny seul –et parfois à Grace.

« Maintenant, c'est mieux. » Approuva Steve en l'embrassant.

Alors que le brun s'éternisait sur le baiser –doux, obscène et parfait- Danny dénoua le ruban et roula Steve sur le dos. Quand le blond releva la tête –requérant de l'air, n'étant qu'un être humain- il sourit à son compagnon sur lequel il était couché.

« Confortable ? » Le SEAL était quasiment mort de rire.

« Ce matelas est trop dur. » Déclara le Lieutenant, envoyant une pichenette du doigt sur le flanc du brun. « Mais ça va le faire. »

« Je vois … » Railla Steve. « Tu prévois de le tester toute la matinée ? »

« Nope, je prévois plutôt de faire ce que j'veux de ton corps. » Le petit blond se pencha pour quémander un autre baiser.

« Mmh … c'est un présent pour nous deux. »

Steve fit courir ses mains sur le dos de son compagnon, finissant son chemin sur les fesses parfaites de Danny, et le brun ne put en arracher ses paumes ... Il n'essayait même plus.

« Yep. » Acquiesça Danny. « Pourquoi t'attraperais pas le lubrifiant pour qu'on puisse commencer cette partie ? »

« J'aurais bien voulu mais j'ai les mains pleines ! » Protesta Steve, resserrant sa prise sur le popotin incriminé.

« Je vois … »

Le Lieutenant laissa échapper un gloussement. Il ricanait toujours lorsqu'il atteignit la table de nuit pour y récupérer le lubrifiant.

« Tu vas en avoir besoin. »

« Moi ? » Demanda le brun, acceptant tout de même le tube.

« Tu vas étaler ça en moi, je pourrai m'assoir sur toi et contempler ta ridiculement belle petite bouille pendant que tu me prends. »

« Okay, j'suis de la partie. » Le Commandant s'empressa de lubrifier deux doigts qu'il glissa délicatement dans l'ouverture accueillante de Danny. « C'est comment ? »

« Parfait … » Murmura le Lieutenant pendant qu'il mordillait l'oreille de son compagnon. « Juste parfait. » Il hoqueta lorsqu'un troisième doigt fit son entrée, l'étirement et la brûlure familière étaient toujours bienvenus. « Parfait. »

« T'as d'jà dit ça ! » Ricana Steve.

« Hey, ce qui se supporte peut être répété. »

« Mmh … »

Danny glissa pour se lover contre Steve, récupérant le lubrifiant pour en recouvrir son cadeau. Une fois que le brun fut suffisamment huilé, le plus petit parvint à l'enjamber et s'agenouiller au-dessus de lui, permettant au membre rigide de pénétrer son corps préparé. Danny grogna un « oh oui » tandis qu'il engloutissait Steve tout entier.

« Je t'ai dit qu'on avait Grace pour le déjeuner ? » Demanda nonchalamment le brun, caressant les cuisses musclées de son compagnon. Il tenta de pousser vers le haut mais fut stoppé par la proximité de Danny.

« Oh non, non, non ! Ne mentionne pas not' fille pendant qu'on s'envoie en l'air ! » Gronda le Lieutenant, s'immobilisant sur le corps de Steve.

« C'est pas _s'envoyer en l'air_, une fois que t'es marié. » Clama le plus grand, tendant la main vers la ferme et nécessiteuse érection du plus petit.

« Ça l'est si tu mentionne une petite fille pendant qu'on est impliqués ! »

« Impliqués … » Répéta Steve. « Tu passes trop de temps dans les tribunaux. »

« J'peux pas compter sur toi pour y aller. Le juge va vous rejeter, toi et notre cas. » Lui rappela Danny. « Ce, bien sûr si tu finis pas dans une cellule … Encore. »

« Parlons de ton don de casser l'ambiance. » Taquina le brun, reprenant ses caresses et s'assurant que l'attention de Danny n'était focalisée que sur Steve seul.

« Ouais … J'me sens si mal pour toi. » Lâcha le blond, se relevant enfin pour sentir le glissement humide de son compagnon en lui.

Ils avaient beau avoir fait cela de nombreuses fois, Danny était toujours pris de court par le plaisir ressenti. Il pensait s'y être habitué mais il y avait des choses dans la vie que vous ne vouliez jamais prendre pour acquises : un fabuleux couché de soleil, le steak parfaitement cuisiné, faire l'amour à son mari … Toutes ces choses étaient sur la liste.

« Hey, hey, reviens. » Appela Steve, touchant délicatement la joue de son partenaire.

« Je suis là. » Rassura le Lieutenant, regardant son SEAL avec amour.

« Chouette … »

Steve poussa vers le haut pour rencontrer le mouvement de Danny qui se rasseyait. Les sensations montaient chez les deux hommes, la délicieuse tension prête à exploser. Steve lâcha un « plus vite », caressant le blond en démonstration.

« On voit que c'est pas douloureux pour _tes _genoux ! » Râla le concerné, sans souffle.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsque Steve les retourna tous les deux, son rythme faiblissant à peine tandis qu'il s'installait entre les cuisses largement ouvertes de Danny.

« C'est mieux ? » Steve l'embrassa profitant du fait qu'il avait désormais l'avantage.

« C'que tu peux être dominant ! » S'exclama Danny, tentant de paraitre mécontent de ce constat.

« Personne ne s'est jamais plaint … »

Steve recaptura ses lèvres pour le faire taire, prévenant toute réplique. Il parvint à faufiler une main glissante entre leurs deux corps, agrippant son compagnon. La manœuvre les fit jouir simultanément, brûlants, moites et rassasiés.

« Mmh … »

Danny soupira quand Steve s'écroula sur lui. Il était celui ayant l'opportunité de toucher tout de Steve, cette fois, et il fit courir sa paume sur la peau brûlante. « Fais-moi de l'air et vas faire des pancakes. »

« Dans une minute. » Marmonna le brun en suçotant la nuque sous ses lèvres, y plaçant une marque.

« T'es vraiment un animal. » Râla le blond. « T'as intérêt à ce que ça se voit pas ! »

« C'est pas comme si quelqu'un peut être surpris. » Lui rappela le Commandant avec un baiser adéquat. « Viens prendre ta douche avec moi et, ensuite, tu auras tes pancakes. »

« Deal. » Lança le Lieutenant, observant son imbécile de mari sortir du lit, révélant son corps tout en muscles fermes et saillants.

Steve lui lança un regard perplexe. « Tu fais quoi, là ? »

« J'admire mon cadeau d'anniversaire. » Répondit-il avec un sourire. « J'crois que j'vais le garder … »

« Génial. » Approuva le grand brun tandis que son compagnon se levait à son tour.

Ils partagèrent un dernier et interminable baiser avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain dans l'intention de se préparer pour le reste de leur célébration, dont certains aspects n'incluront hélas aucun tube de lubrifiant.

**OoOoO**

Fin

**OoOoO**

_**Spéciale dédicace au popotin de Scott, parce que j'ai envie et qu'il le mérite ! :P **_


End file.
